No Rest for the Dead
by bdogrulz
Summary: 20 years after Aizen's defeat the Soul Society is faced with a new threat and it is up to the new squad 10 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki to defend the Seretei and defeat this new enemy as well as meet new friends their truly is no rest for the dead
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach: No Rest for the Dead**

**chapter 1 surprise surprise**

**A/N: I am starting a new story and I am fixing as meant of my grammar mistakes as possible and get the story details as what everything means all correct thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Ichigo's P.O.V

The days kinda blurred together after 'she' left all life seemed to have lost all meaning and I basically shut down after I lost my soul reapers powers from the Final Gestuga Tensio my father and Zangetue taught me to defeat Aize. I graduated Karrakura High-school and moved on to Tokyo University to become a doctor just like my old man and got a job as chief of medical. My hair grew out to where it was after I left the Dungai, my father hasn't changed one bit (not that he would since he's dead and in a Gigi) he is still the hyper active child of an old guy he always was. My sisters have grown up quiet well in the years that passed Karin became the best D.A (district attorney) in all of America and Yuzu became an international chef.

"my life needs to turn around or I am going to die of boredom" I said under my breath looking at patient charts

"Um... K-Kurosaki- Sensei?" my assistant Ayumi said walking into the door way wearing pink scrubs and her blond hair tied into a pony-tail and her green eyes looking everywhere but into my eyes

"for the last time Ayumi call me Ichigo not Kurosaki-Sensei it makes me feel old and I am not that old I am only 36" I said dropping my patient charts and looking at my assistant

"ok Kur- I mean Ichigo, some man called a few minutes ago said he was Urahara and told you to get to his shop ASAP" Ayumi said and walked out of the office

"what does Kiskue want I lost my powers 18 years ago?" I asked my self but left to see him none the less

After I left the Hospital I walked over to the Urahara Shouten to see what Urahara wanted to talk to me about. When I got there I saw Jinta and Ururur fighting over who would do the choirs (if you count Jinta giving Ururu a punch to the top of the head again and again fighting) 'Huh after 18 years they still have not changed' I thought walking over to them

"I swear Ururur I am not going to- oh hey carrot-top why are you here?" Jinta said stoping the punches on Ururur's head to speak to me

"oh me? I'm here to see your boss is he around?" I asked

"yeas he is Ichigo he's in the back waiting for you" Tessai said appearing behind me with grocery's in hand

"thanks" I said walking into the store and to the back room

"Hat-n-clogs what was so urgent you needed to see me as soon as possible" I asked as I walked into the back room and saw said man sitting with his cane next to him and so was his hat, as always he had a cheery smile

"Yes I did need to speak to you but this news can not be avoided so I will be blunt... the Soul Society needs you" Urahara said and I chocked on thin air

"WHY WOULD THE SOUL SOCIETY NEED ME I DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS" I shouted and at that Urahara frowned

"Sorry I forgot that you are so ignorant to reiatsu that you could never sence it and hardly your own in your own body so I will tell you, your powers are returning" and that was when Urahara put his hat back on and grabbed his cane and hit me

" HEY HAT-N-CLOGS WHAT WAS THAT ABOU-" but I stopped and saw me in my Soul Reaper robes, no sword on my back and a chain running from my chest to my body, "w-w-w-w" was all I could manage as my through swelled up out of nowhere and my brain shut down

"Just as I thought" Urahara said looked at the now black chain that was corroding, "you powers are not fully returned so I can give you some options" Urahara said and right then Tessai came in the room with the axe he used last time, "we can wait for your powers to return on their own but that might take to long or we can cut the chain and speed it up", without hesitation I yelled, "YES" and Tessai cut my chain of fate to whitch dissapered and a huge explation happend in the room. When the smoke cleared and I was visable I wore new Soul Reaper robes that had red bandages on my arms and torso, Zangestu was on my back but with a new look and also had a red bandage on the hilt

"whats with all the new things?" I asked eyeing my new sword and clothes

"it seems this is what your powers where ment to look like but were changed when you awoken them last time from the hollowfacation" Urahara explained and handed me a reiatsu concealing brace for my arm

"why do I need this?" I asked

"because you can't seal your own reiatsu to save your life" Urahara explained and even though it was an insult I excepted that answer

"well if the Soul Society needs me I will head out then" I said and turned to try to open a Senkaimon, to my amazement it work and I walked into the brown doors to go"

and that is chapter 1 hope you enjoyed that part because this story is going to the very end I never leave a story unfinished


	2. Chapter 2

**No Rest for the Dead**

**Chapter -2 huh?**

** disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

** Rukia's P.O.V**

My life has been pretty uneventful after I left Karrakura Town and for what?, All so 'he' could have a normal life without hollows without soul reapers and without dying every week and it hurt me more than anyone will ever know but that is my burden to deal with. It hurt even more when I heard from Captain Ukitake that he lost his soul reaper powers 2 years after I left. My life got even worse when I became Lieutenant of squad 13 the paperwork was a good distraction for a few months but I couldn't stop thinking about 'him even when I was working all day all night. The news got worse when Renji was promoted to Captain of squad five with Momo, Yumichika became Captain of Squad 3 and Ikkaku became Captain of Squad 9. The only good news was that Kenpachi and lis Lieutenant left the Soul Society to become pacifist to 'find the secret of life' as they called it. So after going through all that trouble to fill in the three empty Captain positions Kenapchi leaves. Yep I think it was safe to say life in the Seretei was very boring until yoruichi yelled out to me and took me from my thoughts

"hey Lieutenant Kuchiki can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Yoruichi asked

"um, sure what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked her and I could see the small glint of happiness in her eyes, why was that there? There was no news in the seretei was there?

"the war hero has returned!" she yelled and all the soul reapers around looked at her like she was crazy,which she was but no one other than Urahara had the courage to tell her that and he got an ass kicking.

"What? Who?, Huh?" I managed as my brain pumped thoughts through my head, 'maby he's here?maby he got his powers back? why is he here?' my brain ran a million miles per hour thinking about all the answers to my questions

"the war hero you know Ichigo" she said and a big smile appeared on my face

"HE'S HERE?WHEN DID HE GET HERE?" I asked getting impatient I REALLY wanted to see him

"he got here about 20 minutes ago he is in Rukongai 108" Yoruichi replied and I visibly flinched at that, 'why is he so far in Rukongai did he die?"

"um, Yoruichi did he die?" I asked almost fearing the answer was yes

"yes Rukia he did die but he remembers everything" Yoraichi replied and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding

"that's good" I said under my breath

"oh and another thing Rukia your secret's safe with me" Yoraichi said winking

"w-w-what secret?" I asked secretly hoping she did not know

"the one were you love Ichigo" She said like the world knew it was true

"I DO NOT" I yelled and I could feel my face heat up so I turned around attempting to hide my blush but it was too late she already noticed

"HAHAHAHAHA OH THIS IS TO GOOD TO MISS!, THE GREAT RUKIA KUCHIKI IS BLUSHING" Yoraichi laughed out so I just walked of until she was far enough away then I bolted of running to District 108 to find the orange haired short-tempered fool I fell in love with

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V

"oh man my head hurts,Where am I asked my self looking around, their where no people around and the shakes looked like boxes with sheep metal on top, "I must be in Rukongai why did I end up here I wanted to go to the Seretei" I said and I leaned against a pole in the ground thinking about my reunion with Rukia, "it's so boring with no one to talk to, Zangestu hasn't spoken since I got my powers back and my hollow is no longer an issue when I lost my powers he sealed himself away again and wont ever come back out thank god," As I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't notice a small petite raven haired soul reaper call my name, I was so lost in thought...until I felt a foot on the back of my head an my face kissed the dirt

"MABY NEXT TIME YOU WILL ANSWER WHEN i CALL YOUR NAME 50 TIME, STRAWBERRY" a voice yelled that I thought I would never hear again

"WELL SORRY FOR BEING LOST IN THOUGHT! MY LIFE HASN'T BEEN EXACTLY SMOOTH THE LAST DAY OR SO" I yelled back nice to know that after all this time we can pick back up where we left off, "AND DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY, MIDGET!"

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT BAKA!" She yelled and I fely a sharp pain in my stomach, she just kicked me!

"nice to see you to, Rukia" I said wincing at the pain that went through my abdomen. She smiled and said

"it's nice to see you too, Ichigo" and with that she held out her hand which I took and we stood there for a few minutes staring into echothers eyes. After a few more minuets we noticed we were staring so we both blushed and looked away to composed ourselves, "so Ichigo what are you doing here, I heard you died?"

"well technically my body just vanished when I got my powers back so I can't call it dies but I could call it I vanished from that world haha" I said messing with the bandage on the hilt of Zangestu

"you idiot that is called dying" Rukia yelled at me and punched my head this time

"HET MIDGET WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME SO I CAN EXPLAIN" I yelled and leaned against the pole again and startted to explaine why I was here how I got my powers back and what happend to me in the last 20 years

"wow that is very hard to understand so what are you know Ichigo a Soul Reaper with Quincy powers mixed with hollow powers arent you full of contradictions" Rukia said smirking and crossing her arms

"yeah I have no idea how to use my Quincy powers but when I do you will be the first to know, and I have no more Hollow powers my hollow was sealed away so I am a new form of Hybrid, thing that I can't even come up a name for" I said and laughed ,'I was acting like a stupid school kid in love for god sacks I need to get some guts im 36 and she's making me feel like jelly with that smile of hers oh Kami help me'

"so are we going to go back to the seretei now or are we going to continue to just sit here and yell at echother till the end of time" Rukia asked me

"mhm the latter seems pretty good so I think we should yell at echother till the end of time" I said and we both smiled

"Baka, come one" She said lifting me back up

"you know now that I look at you I can't call you midget anymore since you almost as tall as me" I said looking at the now at least 5'6 inch young women in front of me

"thanks but your name is still strawberry" she said in that school girl voice that drove me crazy but now it drove me ina diffrent way

'great now I need a freezing cold shower' I thought to my self walking along next to the girl I love but don't have the guts to tell her my true feelings I am so pathetic.

We walked for what felt like hours but really was only a half n hour to the Seretei, "great this place seems to be th same" I said looking at the white maze like walls and Soul reapers walking around living their daily lives

"not as much as you think Renji is squad five captain Ikkakue is squad nine captain and Yumichika is squad 3 captain, also captain kenpachi left to be a peaceful man with his Lieutenant/daughter" Rukia explained and I let out a sigh of relief

"thank god that psychopath captain is not here anymore but who filled him in?" I asked worried that it was someone who was just like kenpachi if not worse

"no one the position is still open" Rukia replied and we walked in comfortable silence through the Seretei until I noticed where we were headed

"why are we heading to the head-captain's office?" I asked and I started to panick

"we need to talk to him and see if you can join the Gotei 13 officially now" Rukai said like she rehearsed the answer all day

"ok I guess I can except that for now" I said but deep down I was still worried what will happen. The rest of the walk was still pretty much the same as it was before, comfortable silence, until we reached the big doors to the head captains office

"Enter" boomed Yammamoto's voice and the door opened so we could walk in

"head-captain I have brought Ichigo here as you requested" Rukia said and bowed

"wait you were ordered to bring me here!?" I accused pointing my finger at Rukia

"yeah I was but only right before I found you, my original plane was to spend the day just hanging out like old times" Rukia said, her smile fading and a look of sadness came acrossed her face, "I am sorry" and with that she looked away back at the head-captain

"Ichigo Kurosaki I have heard you regained your Soul Reaper powers and by looking at you I can see that this is indeed true is it not?" Yammamoto's voice blew through the room again and for once he opened his eyes

"yes head captain I have regained my soul reaper powers, and before you ask YES I did die" I replied to the asked and unasked question too

"very well so since you are now dead and your soul reaper powers have returned full force, I would like to know, Ichigo Kurosaki, Would you like to become a Captain?" Yammamoto asked

"... wait why would you ask me I bet there are many of other people who have graduated the Academy that can be a captain, I mean I can't do Kido I can't seal my own Spiritual pressure and I can't sence others" I explained and Yammamoto laughed at that actually laughed, 'Am I going crazy or did I actually seem him laugh' I thought

"that may be true, Ichigo Kurosaki but you were trained by 2 captains defeated 3 captains and 2 Lieutenant's, Your fighting skills are beyond that of most Captains and you have Bankai" Yammamoto explained and my face contorted into a face of deep thought

"I will give you until the end of the week to make your decision" Yammamoto said and we both exited the room

"so Ichigo what are you going to do?" Rukia asked

"I wish I knew, this day has really been messed up but at least old man's giving me 3 days to make my decision" I said, "but what I have to worry about now, is where I am going to stay"

"you can stay at my place if you want" Rukia offered and I was taken back by that

"but won't your brother kill me?" I asked fearing ym life that I might not get to explain or even draw my sword

"no Nii-Sama has been pretty relaxed about that stuff lately and I can tell him your just here until you found out if you want to be a captain or not" Rukia replied again like she rehearsed all these answers for months, "has she been thinking about all the conversations we might have had since I last saw her or something" I asked my self staring at her in disbelief

"ok if you say so Rukia" I said trying my best to hide my blush

The walk to the Noble Kuchiki home was long so we talked about some more things and finished catching up, "so Rukia what are you doing tomarrow?" I asked cursing my self inward for sounding like I was asking her out

"nothing much just paperwork and stuff" she replied, "good night strawberry" and with that she was off into her room

"night,midget" I whispered and walked off to the room that was mine for the next few night.

I layed in my bed just starring at the ceiling since sleep refused to find me I layed awake thinking about what Yammamoto said and all my friends that have become captains, 'what do I really want? I want to be a Captain but I wont be able to see Rukia anymore, Damn!, why does life have to be so Fricken confusing' I thought and I closed my eyes and opened them to see Skyscrapers with rain puddles everywhere

"It has been a long time, Ichigo" A voice said and I turned around

"Zangetsu when did you get there?" I asked and walked over to the Zanpakuto Spirit

"I have always been here you just could not hear my calls because of your fear of losing the girl you love" Zangestu said and rubbed a hand through his hair and that was when I noticed he was a teenager

"Zangetsu I am sorry for plugging my ears to you I just..." I said but looked away not sure if an apology would even work in this situation

"Ichigo, the reason you are here is because you want to be here now speak your mind" Zangestu said and walked over to a glass panel and leaned against it

"I don't know if I should take the Captains position" I answered

"and why do you not know if you should or should not take it, Ichigo?"

"because there are other Reapers out there who have done the work and graduated the Academy and rose in the ranks to be a captain, I can't come here not graduate the Academy and have no Kido training" I explained and he shook his head

"Ichigo, being a Captain is not about having graduated an Academy or having Kido training it is about knowing how to lead, you may be rash and quick to decision-making but you are a natural-born leader, you led the seige on the soul society, YOU led the rescue in Las Nochas, YOU led the defeat of Aizen, Ichigo no one else" Zangetsu explained and I looked up at him, "Ichigo, take the advise given to you by m and your friends don't shoot it down the second you hear it and think about it,that is was makes a good Captain" Zangetsu said and the world faded and sleep found me.

The next morning I woke up and half expected a blade to be at my neck but to my luck their was no such thing, "I need to go a think some more" I said and Flash-Stepped out the Mansion and to Sokyoku hill to watch the last of the Sunrise and to think

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V

Ichigo has been acting weird since he heard about the head captains affer, he has been avoindng me all day. I when to check on him this morning and he was no where to be found, I tryed looking for his spirit energy but had no suck luck because of that brace he wears on his arm. I was just about to give up when I walked up to Sokyoku hill to watch the sun set to see him there just sitting crosed leged and eyes shut

"Ichigo you awake?" I asked and put my hand on his shoulder

"I'm ready, Rukia" Ichigo said and his eyes opened

"ready for what?" I asked

"I am going to become a captain" he said and he grabbed me threw me on his shoulders and Flash-stepped all the way to the head-captains office, his red bandage on Zangetsu fluttering in the wind

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V

When we got to the doors they opened by themselves like they did last time, "head-captain I have made my Decision" I said

"and what would that be, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yammamoto replied

"I will become a captain!" I said deciding now would be a good time to bow and show respect

"very well, Captain Kurosaki, you will be the captain of squad 10 and you, Rukia Kuchiki, Will be his Lieutenant" Yammamoto said and we both looked up at him like he was crazy, well not to far off but still.

"what you think that we would not give you a Lieutenant that knows you and can help teach you?" Yammamoto asked a hint of amusement in his voice, "now on to a more pressing matter,Karitoru-ki Enter" and at that a man in a red black and grey Shihakusho walked in he looked kinda like me the hair looked the same just blond not orange he had a sword on his back that looked like the one I had before I fought Renji the first time and another sword at his waist with ancient marking I could not understand, he has a scar down his right cheek and the posture we walks with demands Respect

"I'll have to watch this guy" I said crossing my arms

"ah, head-captain so nice to see you again I hope you are considering to let me take your place or you finally sent for me from the human hell hole you banished me from to finally kill me?" Karitoru-ki said that smug smile on his face never leaving

"I have a proposition for you Karitoru-ki" Yammamoto said and that seemed to perked his interest

"what kind of proportion?" he asked

"I know you are with the Mao" Yammamoto accused

"I am what of it?" Karitoru-ki asked

"I will let you return to the Gotei 13 if you help us fight these demon Lords" Yammamoto said and Karitoru excepted

"one question head-captain what squad will I be working for?" Karitou-ki asked

"you will be third seat in Captain Kurosaki's squad 10" Yammamoto said and he banged his cane for us to leave

"hey you Captain Kurosaki" Karitoru-ki said using my rank and name with venom, "I don't like taking orders from people who are weaker than me and I can tell you really weak from the level of spirit energy your letting off and I can tell when people are hiding it, and you aren't so you better watch you back because if I see an opening I will kill you"

"go head and try" I said and I walked away from my new third seat, this is going to be an interesting stay in the soul society

ok for anyone that doesn't know Karitoru-ki means reaper and Mao means Demon lords


	3. Chapter 3

**No Rest for the Dead**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer I do not own Bleach**

**A/N this chapter is a 1 month time skip so it won't take place right after the last chapter. And before I forget the main enemy for the reapers will appear in this chapter**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V

It's been I full month after I accepted the captain's position of squad 10. there is so much work that by the end of each day I think my hand is about to fall off. The only thing that keeps me going is seeing Rukia every single day, that makes it all worth it, that smile she gives me, the laugh she has, even that stupid school girl voice drives my crazy. I have only come to term with this myself in the past week or so and that is I love Rukia Kuchiki. I was deep in thought as I always am I my day off during the week, all officers get one day off a week until I heard a very annoying voice I hoped to never hear

"YO!, Captain Carrot-top" Karitoru-ki yelled as he walked into my office

"what do you want Karitoru-ki?" I asked, _he's been spending way to much time with Renji_

"I came to tell you that there is a hollow in Karrakura town that your Girlfriend/Lieutenant just went after" He said and walked out the door

"_wait, why would Yammamoto said a luietenant to take care of one simple hollow" _I thought to myself not yet getting he just called Rukia my Girlfriend, "this place just keeps getting weirder everyday" I said before a hell butterfly came in onto my finger

"all captains to the squad 1 Barracks immediately we have a situation" Yammamoto said

"wonder what the old man wants now?" I asked and walked out the door to the captains meeting taking my time.

"I hear by call this captain's meeting started" Yammamoto said and we all looked at him

"why are we here Head-Captain you said we have a situation?" Ukitake asked his face as serious as it has ever been

"yeah old man yamma, who would try to stop us after we beat Aizen" Shunsui added

"the Mao are returning" Yammamoto replied and all the other captains gasped but me

"huh?, Head-captain no disrespect but who are these Mao?" I asked and the head captain looked at me

"Captain Kurosaki these Mao are ex-Soul Reapers who have merged themselves with demons they have their normal Zanpakuto and another that has very unique ability that make them hard to defeat, only captain and Lieutenant class soul reapers stand a chance of winning" Yammamoto explained

"and you sent Rukia after one of them!" I yelled

"we had no choice like I said only captain and Lieutenant class soul reapers can defeat them" Yammamoto replied his spirit energy rising showing he was not happy with me

"I don't care you sent Rukia after one of those thing!" I yelled again and turned through the door and was gone

"this was the weakness I told him I would take advantage off" Karitoru-ki said and flash-stepped of to who knows where

"I can't believe they just sent Rukia out there to fight that creäture" I said through gritted teeth and continued to run off where I can sence Rukia's spiritual pressure flaring then decreasing, "oh shit Rukia!" I yelled and I jumped down to where I found her laying on the ground a sword in her stomach her Spiritual pressure dropping the man standing their with his other sword wearing soul reaper clothes but were mutliple colores just like Karitoru-ki's, but this guy had black hair and a mischievous grin on his face, "I WILL KILL YOU BASTERD" I yelled and black/red spiritual pressure sored around me the red bandage on my hilt fluttering in the air my uniform turning into pure black spiritual preassure and had yellow rimming my bankai blade was all black still but the red bandage was still on the bottom

"hmm, we got us here a captain, and he has a compressed Bankai, maby you will be a better fight than this bitch" the man said and my spirit energy flared even higher my uniform start to have spirit partical's fly off into the air when he called Rukia a bitch

"How dare you call my Lieutenant a Bitch!" I yelled and flash-stepped to attack him but he just dodged

"your to slow captain maby if I actually kill this bitch you'll fight all out" the man said going over to Rukia but I stopped him with a Getuga Tensio

"I will never let you hurt my Lieutenant!" I continued to yell but my spirit energy stopped increasing, I reached my limit I could use with the brace

"oh it seems you reached your limite captain it seems maby I was wrong about you being a better fight then this liuetenant" he said and raised his sword to kill her

"NO!" I yelled but was silenced when a big bone snake came out of nowhere

"YOU WILL NEVER KILL MY BEST FRIEND YOU BASTARD!" I heard Renji yell and the man was pushed back from Rukia

"nice to see you man" I said, "but I can handle this you just get Rukia out of here" I said and Renji nodded in confirmation, grabbed the still unconscious Rukia and left, "now I WILL KILL YOU" I yelled and ripped the brace of my arm

"hmm you where holding back, well if you are going to go all out I will be happy to oblige" the man said raising his swords into the air, "now murder Korosu" the man said and his two sword came together into one long seretide long sword, the blade was light green with a gold hand guard and hilt, "now die" he said calmly and the world became dark

"where am I?" I asked looking around the dark void

"you're in my mind you see my Korosu's ability sends you into my mind and I can torture you all I want but you can't die and when you leave my mind you will feel all the pain I put you through but will have no marks, ha-ha, good luke no ones ever survived" he said and millions of needles went through my body but no blood came because when I looked down their were no needles or hole marks but I could feel the pain from them

"_damn I can I beat this guy when I can't see him or even move without being hit by something"_ I thought and closed my eyes

"Zangetsu what should we do?"

"we need to find him even though we can't see him now does not mean he isn't here and like he said you cannot die in here that is his flaw" Zangetsu replied and I opened my eyes and they turned blue,black,red

"I WILL FIND YOU" I yelled and spirit energy starting flying off my reshi Uniform and the world started to clear up just enough to make out the demon/ soul reaper, "gotcha" I said and walked to him, every step I took I felt something a sword a spear fire all the worst pains imaginable were going through my being but I continued to walk, not stopping until I killed him

"who or what are you!" he yelled and I raised my sword

"I am... YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE I yelled, my voice mixing with Zangetsu's when I said that and sliced him in half and I awoke on the ground where I was when he activated his Bankai, in the train yard, I tried to get up but the pain I was feeling was like anything I have ever felt before and me killing Grimmjow, dying by the hands of ulquiorra... twice, and fought Aizen that's saying something, "man I guess these Mao guys are pretty tough I had to use Bankai and take the brace off" I said laying back on the ground waiting for the pain to subside and letting sleep find me.

When I woke up I was in a bed with bandages on my chest and rain hitting the window, "where am I?" I asked weakly still feeling the pain from before but not as bad

"how do you not know where you are" a voice said that made me alert but still could not move

"haha, dad how did you find me?" I asked and closed my eyes

"please with the spiritual pressure you where letting off when you fought that demon who couldn't sence you" Isshin replied

"sorry, got angry lost control for a sec" I said and tried to get up, to my surprise I actually did

"well how you been?" Isshin asked, "your sisters miss their big brother"

"yeah sorry just been busy with paperwork I figured that Urahara would have told you and you would have told the twins" I replied ans stood grabbing my Hiori and Zangetsu

"I did and they want to see you" Isshin said

"tell them next week, on my day off I will come by and see them" I said

"will they be able to see you" Isshin asked and I knew what he was implying

"yeah I'll get Urahara to make me a Gigi tonight before I leave so I can use it next week" I said and in a split second I was gone

"just make sure you stay alive until next week, those demons are bad news" Isshin said walking over to his room

**And that is the end of chapter three hope you enjoyed the small fight in the story I think it shows just how strong these guys are... anyway let me know what you think Ichigo should do know I think he should train Rukia in Bankai and get some new things himself**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Rest for the Dead**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Bleach**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V

After my very depressing talk with my father I when back to the Soul Society to go and see how Rukia was doing after that fight with the demon/Soul Reaper, "_that fight was horrible, I can't belive I actually had to use my Bankai and remove my brace are these things really that strong?' I_ thought as I walked into the squad four medical department, "I am such a pathetic excuse for a captain" I said leaning over Rukia's bed and watched as here pale skin reflected of the moonlight and her chest rising and falling due to her breathing, "she looks like she didn't touch a ray of sunshine for a month" I said and I loved a piece of loose hair behind her hair and put my face into my hands

"Mhm... Ichigo?" I heard a soft voice say and I looked back from my hands at the bed and saw Rukia's violet eyes looking at me, "is that really you?" her voice was soft and weak not at all like that strong and independent women I love

"yeah it's me" I said and put my hand on her shoulder, "you should not talk, save your strength"

"I thought I would never see you again" She replied completely ignoring my advise, "what happened to the hollow?"

"the demon is dead, I killed it" I said and a sad smile came crossed my face. She put a hand on my cheek and spoke, "my brave hero" and that got a sadder smile, "I should not have had to step in that they should never had sent you"

"but you did and you saved my life" Rukia said a smile appearing on her face all though I could tell that took a lot out of her

"Rukia I should have gone with you, I should have stopped that from ever happening I don't ever want that to happen to you again" I said and a few tears escaped my eyes that did not go unnoticed by Rukia

"don't cry Ichigo you have to be strong for both of us, until I get better" Rukia said and leaned into my face and our lips touch for a split second until she pulled away a faint blush on both our faces

"I didn't know you felt that way about me" I said, my shocked expression not leaving my face

"and I didn't know you felt that way about me" she replied back and I smirk

"so what are you going to be my girlfriend now?" I asked

"maybe depends if you still feel this way when I'm out of here" Rukia said and I interlocked my fingers with hers

"I have felt this way for 20 years a few weeks wont hurt me" I said, she smiled and I kissed her before leaving, "good night Rukia"

"Good night Ichi" She replied and closed her eyes

* * *

The next week has been the best time of my life me and Rukia have spent this time expanding on out relationship and on my spare time I train in the training ground right under sokyoku hill perfecting some things Zangetsu says I need to work on all was well and I was on top of the world until my third seat just had to ruin my perfect day

"HEY CAPTAIN CARROT-TOP" Karitoru-ki shouted and I stopped mid flash-step

"what do you want Karitoru-ki?" I asked turning to look at my third seat

"remember what I told you about not showing any weakness in front of me or I would kill you!, well that spat with the head-captain was weakness" He yelled and drew that ancient looking sword from his waist, "now copy, Nisemono" he intoned and is blade vanished

"_what? what happened to his sword?" _I thought and grabbed Zangetsu from my back, the red cloth unwrapping the blade and his cry for battle could be heard throuout the Seretei

"you will die by my blade, Zangetsu" Karitoru-ki said and the meat cleaver appeared in his hands

"_What! how did he get Zangestue?" _I asked my self and tighten the grip on my sword, "how did you do that!" I yelled and the red cloth wrapped around my arm

"does not matter, you will not be alive long enough to comprehend this sword ability anyway" Karitoru-ki said and disappeared in a burst of Sonido only to be blocked by my Zangetsu, "very well you can still fight with that sword"

"what do you mean?" I asked but was thrown back by his blade

"Ichigo, he is using an imposter that is not the real me, NOW do not Hesitate or you will die, do I need to remind you these teaching?" Zangetsu asked

"yes master" I said and turned to face my third seat seeing him with his version of Zangetsu

"now, Ichigo there is only one enemy and one of you, so what is their to be afraid of, abandon your fear turn and face him, don't give an inch, Now Ichigo advance, never stop if you retreat you will age be afraid and you will die, NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME" Zangestu yelled

"Ten Ha Zangetsu!" I yelled and smoke surrounded the area from the huge explosion (this explosion is equal to a Moab just without the structural damage it causes) covered the area

"Ten Ha Zangetsu what is that?" Karitoru-ki asked and used his meat cleaver blade to clear the smoke, when he did I was standing there with my meat cleaver, the red cloth wrapped around my arm with my bankai blade in my other hand and my trench coat but it wore pure Reshi and had spirit energy flying off it still and the edge was teal not gold, and finally my hair was black and looked like Tensa Zangetsu's

"Ten Ha Zangetsu is his last realese and that is his real name" I said and lifted both blades into the air

"fine then, thank for showing!, Ten Ha Zangetsu" Karitoru-ki shouted hoping his blade would turn into mine again but it did not

"this form is only used by the person with the spirit because you merge with them completely" I said and launched two Kami Kira Gestuga Tensio's at him ( they are mugestu but lees powerful and are a greenish red) Karitoru-ki tried to dodge but the attack just moved too fast for him and he got caught in the blast, "you will die here Karitoru-ki"

" not likely you stupid twerp" he yelled and pulled the blade off his back and yelled, "ye lord of flames hear my call, turn this world to ash and sinder, those who call themselves you master look upon them with torch and ruler the earth, Ō Fenikkusu!" he yelled and his blade set on fire and turned into a blade with half circles on the blade side and the other side was black as ash, the hilt was red as lava and so was the hand guard and the tassel at the end, "THIS IS MY DEMON SWORD I ONLY SHOW TO THOSE WHO ARE TRULY DESERVING OF MY ANGER TO KILL THEM WITH MY TRUE POWER" he yelled and a bunch of fire pillars appeared

"this is like the Head-captains only stronger" I said watching all the fire appear and his blade glowing more and more red by the second

"this is the third strongest fire demon sword, his ability lets me control all the heat in the air and turn it into fire, the longer I have the sun the more the fire's strength increases" Karitoru-ki yelled and launched the fire walls at me

"Oh shit not enough time!" I thought and closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came

"you stupid idiot" I heard a voice say when I opened my eyes I was shocked

"D-D-Dad? what did you did" I asked looked over at him and his Zanpakuto out blocking the flames

"you stupid child I told you not to die before you visit your sisters and here you are the day before you come to see them fighting someone you can't beat he is captain class demon strength son you can barely beat a 5 seat level demon" Isshin said and cut the fires in half

"sorry" I said and looked away my sword turning back to Skiki and falling to the ground

"it's ok but you should have listened to this man, he is no push over" Isshin said and put his sword away

"yeah but I was not even going all out I still had my brace on" I replied getting up and sheathing Zangetsu

"You where not holding back you used your Ten Ha Zangetsu on me"Karitoru-ki accused and my only reply was to rip the brace off to let my Spiritual pressure sore, "I see you are not as weak as I first thought"

"Ichigo after you come back from your day off you and me are going back to the Dungai" Isshin said and I looked up at my father

"what why?" I asked

"you are going to get your strength back" my father said and with that he was gon via Shunpo

"what did you mean get back your strength" Karitoru-ki asked sheathing both his blades

"you will see when I get back 'third seat'" I said, putting a lot of venom in the third seat part of the sentence and Shunpoed away from the Sokyoku Hill battle field to the squad four medical barracks to where my petite Raven haired girlfriend is

* * *

"hey Rukia how are you feeling today?" I asked walking into her room seeing her looking out the window with a sad expression on her face

"hey...Ichigo" she replied but her expression did not change

"whats wrong?" I asked

"I saw the damage of the fight and I felt your spiritual pressure what happened?"

"crazed third seat came at me but me and my father stopped him but I have to leave tomorrow and I will be gone for about a week" I answered and her saddened expression was even sadder if that was even possible, "hey don't worry my old man is going to get me my powers back-" I tried to calm her but she cut in

"YOU ARE GETTING THAT ATTACK SO YOU CAN LOSE YOUR POWERS AGAIN, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO SEPERATE US AGAIN, THE FIRST TIME WAS BAD ENOUGH THIS TIME YOU MIGHT NOT GET YOUR POWERS BACK" Rukia yelled

"Ruks calm down I can't get that technique again so no fear I am just getting to where I can fight the demons" I said and this seemed to calm her down

"ok, I just don't want to lose you, Ichigo, I love you" Rukia said and tears where streaming down her face, so I did the only thing I could do, I ran up to her hugged and kissed

"It's going to be ok, you wont lose me ever" I whispered and this calmed her down to not crying but she was still shaking in my arms

"Ichigo, sorry for interrupting but we have to go early, this is going to take a while and the demons are trying to break down the walls to the Soul Society they will only last till saturday" Isshin said

"Rukia you going to be ok?" I asked her

"yes I will be you go, stop this war from even beginning" and with that I Shunpoed out the Barracks with my father off to the senkimon

**OK tell me what you think of this chapter I know might be a little short but the next chapter will be fighting with all the Soul Reapers**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Rest for the Dead**

**chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

After my stress filled day with my sisters and telling them I had to go with dad to train, they reluctantly let me go and me and my father entered the dangai precipice world.

"alright, Ichigo you know what you are supposed to do, right?" Isshin asked me and I nodded, "good now this time when you go into your inner world you will need to beat Zangetsu into submission, this will not be easy"

"I understand" I said and got into a sitting position with Zangetsu in my lap as the world went dark

* * *

"Captain-General Yammamoto what are we going to do while Captain Kurosaki is gone for the next week?" Byakuya asked as the captain's meeting was in session

"we will fortify our defences as best we can to hold of the attack until he can get back, karitoru-ki I will expect you too lead the 10th division until Captain Kurosaki can return" Yammamoto commanded

"yes head-captain" Karitoru-ki replied

"now on to other matter, we need to get any knowledge you can give on these specific demons that are leading this assault"

"well the leader goes by Nemo (thank Ron the true fan for the name) and he has an ice sword that could easily out match Hyourimoru, the second in command is for a lack of a better term Hichigo Shirosaki (he read up on Ichigo's file) since he has no name and will take the name of the person he kills, I have no idea who the third in command is since that was me and finally there's the fourth in command

Bāsākā he is really crazy and will alway fight no matter what so he basically Demon Zaraki" and at that everyone flinched

"so then what are we to do? wait and die or stand and fight" the new leader of the 11th division Toshiro Hitsugaya said crossing his arms

"we can build the defence we need that can hold off until Captain Kurosaki can arrive" Karitoru-ki said, "_ I still don't trust that captain but reading his file he is our only hope even I can't hold them off for more than a few days"_ Karitoru-ki thought

"All squads are to be battle ready by the end of this week this meeting is ajurnded" Yammamoto yelled smashing his cane on the ground and all the captains filed out of the room

* * *

"Ichigo, it is good to see you" Zangetsu said moving from his pole and next to me

"always good to see you too, master, I take it you heard my talk with my father?"

"yes I did Ichigo and let me tell you this, you will not like what you are going to have to do to defeat these demons" Zangetsu said

"what do I have to do master, I'll do anything" I yelled

"you, Ichigo will for a lack of a better term, become a demon yourself"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean that your hollow is your inner demon and we will have to reawaken him to beat these monstrosity" Zangetsu said

"how?" I asked and Zangetsu walked over to me and shoved his hand in my chest and ripped out a white blob

"the first part of your training will to be to defeat your inner hollow again" Zangetsu said and my hollow stood up

**"been a long time, King"**

* * *

and that is the end of chapter 5 sorry for being short had to do it so I can get the fights in


	6. Chapter 6

**No Rest for the Dead**

**Chapter -6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V

"why are you here I thought you were sealed away for good?" I asked my scowl deepening causing his grin to deepen

** "if it isn't all ready obvious, you need me to beat these demon guys, you need me, your inner demon" **Hichigo said and grabbed his Zangetsu, THE OLD ZANGETSU?

"fine how does this work?" I asked and grabbed my new Zangetsu off my back

"you have to beat you hollow away until he is compliant to be one with your soul so you will have your powers back, that is why you are a bit weaker because he has part of your powers plus the one you lost, and you have to make him give them up" Zangetsu explained, the hollows grin growing bigger

**"but I won't be going easy on you, not that I would in the first place" **Hichigo said and his normal white Ichigo form turned into the mugestu armor but with the left side of his face has the horned mask,** "now die!"** and with that he lunged at me with speeds I have never ones seen in my entire life

"shit" I said and was thrown into one of the many skyscrapers

"come on, Ichigo you will have to do better than that" Zangetsu said frowning at my inability to fight my hollow

"shit,how am I going to stop this gut when my powers don't even come close to his? and to make it worse I don't think I have time to-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before my hollow was once again swinging his white mugestu blade at me

**"come on king, you need to step it up or you are going to die and I can have some fun"** Hichigo hissed and I blocked the blade when he said that

"what did you say?" I yelled throwing him off

**"did you forget that when you die I get to come out?" **Hichigo asked, laughing at me

"YOU WILL NOT KILL ME" I shouted throwing my sword in front of me, "TEN HA, ZANGETSU" and with that I turned into my last release form, "Ginkō" and my Shiki turned into the white Bankai blade with the black one in my other hand

**"finally fighting seriously I see,well in that case take this, CERO"** Hichigo yelled and launched the cero he used on Ulquiorra at me, **"you are so dead, king"** but he stopped smiling when I just sliced through the cero like it was butter

"you were saying" I said and Hichigo smirked

**"I am soooo,going to enjoy this**

"sir, head-captain, the demons have broke through to the Seretei and are preparing an assault, what shall we do"? Sasakibe asked

"get all captain and lieutenant class soul reapers to their battle stations" Yammamoto said and Sasakibe bowed then walked off to give the orders, "I hope Captain Kurosaki gets here in time I do not know if we can hold off for long" Yammamoto said and walked off to the doors ripped his Hiori off and drew his sword, "let us fight" and he was gone

"I will fight you in the name of the soul society and as a noble Kuchiki" Byakuya said and drew his sword, a man with a multi colour Kimono just stood there with his two sword drawn that looked almost like Shunsui's his green hair flowing in the night winds with his red eyes looked in Byakuya and his dark skin showing all his battle scare

"good luck I am Bāsākā fourth and last general of lord Nemo's army, and you are?"

"I am the noble Byakuya Kuchiki captain of squad six, now prepare to die" and with that Byakuya Shunpoed at Bāsākā who dodged and punched Byakuya in the gut

"hows that you insignificant bug?" Bāsākā asked as Byakuya stood from the ruble of a fallen wall

"not bad you soul reaper trash, scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Byakuya intoned and the 2 rows of sword rose from the ground, "Bankai" and with that all blades shattered into flower peddles, "do not worry, this will be over swiftly, you will die and turn to dust before another thought passes through your head"

"like that can happen" Bāsākā said but eyes widened in surprise as all the blades attacked him and ended up with several cuts all over his body, "you bastard I will kill you for that!" Bāsākā yelled, " BEAT DOWN SHUMOKUZAME" he yelled and the two swords turned into a Giant hammer with a spike on the end

"what a harmless weapon, you don't really think you can hit me with that?" Byakuya asked his face cold as ever but on the inside... laughing his ass off

"you won't think it's very funny in a minuet" Bāsākā said and swung his hammer and Byakuya was thrown through a wall again

"how he was too far away he could not have beat me down that easily" Byakuya said lifting himself of the ground only to be smashed back down

"ha, you see the hammer may be small but the shadow it creates gives me unlimited reached" Bāsākā boasted

"is that all?" Byakuya asked getting up from the ground and wiping bloode from his mouth, "that is a very weak blade, it gives you reach but no strength to go with it" Byakuya said

"SHUT UP" Bāsākā yelled and swung his Axe down but Byakuya blocked with his pedals

"like I said, no strength beyond the attack" Byakuya said again and launched his pedals at the man who was just standing there to slow to move or even think as the pedals smashed into him

"HAHAHAHAHA, YOU THINK THAT LITTLE ATTACK WILL WORK AGAINST ME AND MY HARDEND SKIN THIS TICKELS COMPARED TO THE ATTACKS NEMO GIVES ME!" the demon yelled, cut his pedals apart and smashed him into the ground...again...and agin

"you are a noucents" Byakuya said and raised his finger, "Hado four, Byakuri" and that sent a lighting bolt right through the mans shoulder, "I see so your skin can not block Kido, in that case, I command thee! Mask of meat, all creation, flutter, those that bear the name of man! Truth and temperance, merely stand a claw against the wall of the faultless dream, Hado number 33 Soukatsui" and with that and explosive attack launched out of Byakiya's hand that hit directly with the over sized Demon

"you mastered that actually hurt!" Basaka yelled only for Byakuya to raise his hand again

"First Movement: Shiryuu, Second Movement: Hyakurensan, Final Movement: Bankintaihou, Bakudou 99 Version 2: Bankin" Byakuya said and white cloth wrapped around the Demon, then metal spikes shot at him so it could not be removed,then out og nowhere a metal box fell from the sky and crashed on the man but to Byakuya's surprise he was still standing (if your confused, it's the kido Tessai used on Ichigo in the shattered shaft)

"I will not go down that easy the Demon said barely standing

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado 90 Kurohitsugi" Byakuya said (and well there really is no reason to describe this, everyone's seen it) and when the box disappeared the Demon, Basaka was dead with multiple stab wounds

**"come one king where is that fire I saw a few hours ago you were doing do well up till now"** Hichigo said sarcastically and kicked me through a wall, grabbed my kimono and sliced me down the chest

"I...will defeat...you" I said and raised my 2 swords

**"you really are dense king, you know that you can barely stand, so why fight me?"** Hichigo asked lowering his reshi sword,** "just give in already and die"**

"no... I...will not ever give up if my life is on the line,or the life of my friends!" I yelled, "KAMI KIRA, GESTUGA TENSIO" and launched 2 two god killing gestuga but Hichigo only raised his hand and split them in half

**"I told you that you could not beat me"** Hichigo said and kicked me off the skyscraper down to the streets below

"the soul society has gone to hell" Toshiro said running along one of the walls, "all the captains and lieutenant's are fighting and it looks like most of the demons are losing but for how long?"

"OHHHH, It looks like I get a captain" a sickening female voice said behind me

"who are you" Toshiro asked

"I am Hana no burēdo but call me burēdo for short" she replied

"fine then I am Toshiro Histuguya captain of squad 11" Toshiro said drawing his sword, "Banaki, Daiguren Hyourinmaru" and with that ice wings and a tail form on his back

"oh, a Bankai, this will be fun" burēdo said drawing her two swords and wordlessly turning them into sickle-like swords, "lets end this" and with that she was gone already attacking Toshiro who could barely block the two swords

"Damit!" Toshiro yelled and launched a dragon of ice at burēdo who just side swiped it and cut the dragon in half

"your Bankai does hardly anything to my Sickls of steel, they are immune to all element based attacks" burēdo explained and sliced Toshiro in half

"damn" Toshiro said and fell to the ground

"you were not even worth my ti-" but stopped when a Katana sliced through one of her arms

"don't be so quick to judge if someone is defeated" Toshiro yelled and appeared completly unharmd

"but how? there is no way you could have lived through that attack?" burēdo said, eyes wide in surprise and her pink hair was fluttering in the wind caused by Toshiro's rising spiritual pressure

"it is a technique that my sword has but it only works ones in a battle" Toshiro explained and sliced at her other arm but was blocked still

"ha just because I don't have my other arm, don't assume I can't fight!" burēdo

"fine then, Rain over the frosted Heavens Hyourinmaru" Toshiro yelled and sent multiple ice dragons at burēdo

"what did I tell you about that elemental attacks don't work on me" burēdo said but her arm was still frozen inside of the attack, "what?!"

"you see I think I figured it out, your sword only works against lethal attacks, if I launch a non leathel attack you sword does not defend you" Toshiro said and cut her other arm of, "now die you pitiful excuse for a soul reaper, you disgrace the soul society" Toshiro said and cut burēdo in half

"Ichigo, you are running out of time, you have until saturday to finish training it is thursday" Zangetsu said

"I know this Zangetsu, and I am trying. It is just that my hollow is stronger than I thought" I said and lifted my two swords into the air, "all creation flutter to life, all thing dead revive look at me and give pity, summon up the storms to slice thy enemy! Ame-no-Ohabari" (Slash of Heavenly Wings) I yelled and two dragon wings appeared on my back, "die!" and I slashed at my hollow cutting down 50 buildings with that one swing

**"wow, king that was a suprising attack, I see you are using your natural instincts to fight me and it is letting you use your special attacks"** Hichigo said and slashed at me again but I blocked the swing easily and cut his arm off

"the tides have turned, Hichigo" I said and charged at him

"Ikkaku where are we going?" Renji asked as they were running from roof to roof dodging multiple attacks from a wired looking man, he had a cape on and his head was see through, his two swords where at his side, not needing to draw them due to all he had to do was heat water molecules in the air to shoot reshi beams at them

"I have no Idea, I am trying to find a spot away from everyone so I can kill him, you go on ahead and help the other captains out, by yumichika's spiritual pressure I would say he needs help" Ikkaku yelled and blocked another reshi beam with hozukimaru's spear, "I don't think so" Ikkaku continued in a mocking tone

"your crazy man but you are right he needs help" Renji said and jumped off to aid yumichika

"you are a fool for sending your partner off" the demon said shooting another beam that Ikkaku needed to dodge, "what is your name, soul reaper?"

"Ikkaku Madarame captain of squad of squad 9"

"then that is the name I will take when I kill you" the unnamed demon said

"HA, good luck with that, I don't die easy" Ikkaku said

"very well, shoot Shotto o korosu" the man said drawing his left sword that turned into a gun, "devour Maniakku" and his right sword turned into a sword with a shark teeth like edge

"Extend Hozukimaru" Ikkaku said and his spear turned into three segmented pieces and charged right at the demon who just shot reshi blast at the bold captain who in return blocked them, "you can't get past my Hozukimaru's spear with those reshi blast there are far too weak!"

"very well, shoot them my master ye lord of the gun look upon me and hand me thy weapon, kill those who apose me and throw iron at them, Tappu daburu" the demon intoned and two red,green,blue,and pink reshi shots where fire from the gun

"HA, I told you those can't hurt me" Ikkaku said and tried to block them but they broke his spear and sent him flying into the ground

"those were no ordinary shots, they were a combo of the reshi I pulled from the air... and the reshi I pulled from you" he said, "and now I finally have a name"

"BANKAI!" a voice yelled, "Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!" and a big aw with a chain at the end came fly twords the demon

"what the?" the demon said but did not have the time do dodge so blocked with his sword

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD NOT DIE THAT EASY" Ikkaku yelled through the smoke as another axe came from the smoke and cut the demons arm

the demon anointed his eyes, "this banaki is powerless it has no kido enchantment no defence ability all it is pure power" the demon said and nocked the axe away, lifted his gun and shot the smoke away th reavel Ikkaku with no Hiori or kimono top, his pants all ripped up and holding two axes with chains attached to the ends connecting them to a bigger one on his back with a dragon emblem in them

"no like I said last time, I am going to kill you!"

"damn, Ikkaku is crazy, he just realised his bankai in this area, he coul do collateral damage to the soul society" Renji thought as he ran through the Seretei looking for yumichika

"not so fast pineapple" a man said and renji stopped

"who are you?" Renji asked grabbing Zabimaru and releasing it without a word to shiki

" I am the third in command Rippā" the man said he had an axe on his back and a sword at his side with green hair and hazel eyes, "and you?"

"Renji Abarai captain of squad 5" Renji said and tightened his grip on his sword again

"oh a captain goody-goody" Rippā said grabbing her axe, "slice Mūnsuraisā" she said and her axe has blades on both sides with black edges

"ok then if you want to use that then try this!" Renji yelled and launched his sword right at the demon Rippa who just blocks it with her hand, "what!?"

"you are a horrible excuse for a captain" Rippa said and through him threw the squad 6 barracks, "and here I was looking forward to fighting the captains of the thirteen court guard squads"

"you can't judge a book by its cover, BANKAI!, HIHIHO ZABIMARU!" at that a big snake was thrown at the demon who actually had to dodge that one," now eat this, Hikōtsu Taihō!" and Renji launched a red ball of energy from the snake head who was charging at the demon, Rippa

"shit" she said and put her hands in front of her but was blown through a wall

"Zangetsu! where are you!" I yelled looking all through the skyscrapers for him

"**I am here Ichigo!"** Zangetsu yelled and jumped out of the shadows wearing a white over coat with a horn sticking out his head

"damn" I said and blocked his blade but being thrown back by the force

**"I told you already, Ichigo, you can't beat me with fear running through your blade, you have to use all you fear and turn into the selflessness to protect"** Zangetsu said and threw me into the umpteenth skyscraper, **"your inner world looks pitiful from all this fighting but we have little time, you have one day left to beat me and you have not even come close to being able to use these attack with ease"** Zangetsu said and I raised my sword

"fine then bring the heavens to the earth and slice protect the ones who need, give the resolve to kill and send those to heaven come..."

"Ikkaku...maderame, you are en exceptional man we have fought for three days and you still have not fallen, me on the other hand have almost reached my limit so I will give it all into one last attack" the nameless demon said

"fine with me!" Ikkaku yelled and lifted his last sword piece that was the left axe

"lets go" the demon said and they launched themselves at echother and smoke-filled the area for about a few the smoke finally cleared it showed Ikkaku with a wound on his shoulder, but the demon was missing his other arm and half his torso then he vanished into reshi.

"Take this" Renji yelled launching his Bankai at Rippa his bankai tearing into the cut and bruised women who vanished into thin air, "ha don't mess with a captain" Renji said and looked into the sky at Nemo and the Head-captain

"Nemo, for crimes against the soul society, I am ordering your execution" Yammamoto said and raised his sword

"no,no,no you misunderstand head-captain, you are the one who is going to die hear" Nemo said raised his sword to kill the head-captain but was intercepted by a black blade

"so you think you can attack my home and not expect to see me" I said and threw Nemo back with a flick of my wrist

"captain Kurosaki, glade to see you" Yammamoto said and fell to one knee from all the injures he received while fighting Nemo

"no problem old man, this is my home I will defend it till I die" I said in my emotionless tone my eyes not moving from behind my bangs

"one question captain kurosaki, "why do you have two swords?" Yammamoto asked eyeing my sword at the waist it was a teal blade with a red tassel at the end and a with hilt and blue guard

"that is my Espada sword head-captain" I said and raised my Bankai sword that was fused with my hand and the chain wrapped around my arm, "no worry with my strength, I will have no need to use that sword against this weakling"

"this weakling? what are you talking about? i AM THE STRONGEST DEMON TO EVER LIVE HUMAN!" Nemo yelled and grabed both his swords but a man that appeared next to him stopped his attack, wait he's holding somthing what is it? wait is that Rukia? WAIT IT IS RUKIA!

"why do you have my girlfriend" I asked my eyes narrowing to show I was not happy

"I needed a bargaining chip and I figured that with her I could have that" Nemo said and opened a gate to where the demon world was

"damn" I said still not showing emotion but the chain falling from my arm and my reshi uniform turning to my normal Kimono

:it is all right captain-kurosaki we will get her back" Yammamoto said

**And that is the end of chapter 6 hope you enjoy it**


	7. Chapter 7

**No Rest for the Dead**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

After the Demon, Nemo captured Rukia and sent her to god knows where to be held prisoner my emotions got the best of me. I when to the training ground under the Sogyoku hill and swung my sword with all my might, which resulted in a hole the size of Kansas in the wall that went clean through the Sekki-Sekki wall

"Ichigo calm down man!" Renji yelled but I paid no attention to him as I just kept swinging my two swords at the walls and ground, destroying everything in my path

"HOW CAN THEY TAKE MY RUKIA, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE TO SAVE HER!" I yelled stabbing my swords into the ground, destroying half the hill in itself with that and falling to my knees crying and shouting

"ICHIGO!" Renji shouted and I actually paid attention at that

"what Renji?" I asked putting my face in my hands no able to look my best friend in the eyes

"do you really think Rukia would want you to be doing this?" Renji said, walking over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder, "we need to get ready, try training and lets save her"

"yeah Renji your right I need to stop mopping around" I said, grabbing my swords, putting them in their sheaths and walking out the little remains of the hill

"Ichigo you are going to need to save her, before I go and kick you ass for letting my best friend die" Renji said and walked off

"Ichigo Kurosaki why have you come?" Yammamoto asked, opening his eyes and looked at the young captain

"I am here to ask a favor" I said and crossed my arms

"what kind of favor?" Yammamoto asked

" I want to go a get my-" I said but never finished as yammamoto interrupted me

"absolutely not she is a casualty of war and his best forgotten!" Yammamoto ordered and my face turned to a shocked expression

"HEAD-CAPTAIN, YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO JUST STOP AND FORGET I EVER KNEW HER!" I yelled and put my hand on zangetsu's red hilt, ready to fight the old man if need be

"you will do as ordered captain kurosaki" Yammamoto said and banged his cane

"you bastard!" I yelled and charged the old man who blocked with the cane

"do not miss understand I do not want to lose a valued lieutenant, but we have no choice, we have no men to mount a rescue party"

"I will go, I can destroy that place on my own!" I replied and removed my sword from his cane that was broken

"indeed you can but we need you here encase they break in again, we can not handle another assault"

"they won't attack, they want me there" I answered

"we still can not allow you to go and put the Soul Society at risk to follow a hunch that may or may not be true" Yammamoto said

"then what do you suppose I do?" I asked

"you are to get your division under control since your lieutenant is gone and your third seat is injured" Yammamoto said and I complied with his request

Later that night I layed in my bed at the squad ten barracks thinking about what Yammamoto has said about Rukia being captured was regrettable but thing like that happen in wars and are best forgotten, "I will save you Rukia... I don't know how, but I will save you" I said and closed my eyes to sleep.

I was enjoying my sleeping even though I was having dreams about me and Rukia I was sleeping without screaming, like I have done for the past week now. When I shot out of bed I was in a cold sweat and breathing hard. I looked over at my desk noticing the little slip of paper I opened it

{Ichigo Kurosaki, If you want you Lieutenant back then come to Hueco Mundo, Las Nochas to be specific and we can arrange and agreement, you give yourself up and we will let your lieutenant go

Nemo}

"that is it I am going to save Rukia" I said, grabbed Zangetsu and walked out of the barracks the note falling to ground as I shunpod. When I got to the senkimon I saw a familiar red-head standing there

"took you long enough, I figured after the first night you would come out here eventually" Renji said and walked up to me

"why are you here, Renji" I asked, "if you are here to stop me, then I will have to fight you" I continued and grabbed Zangetsu's hilt

"Nope, I am going with you, Ichigo, she's my best friend too ya know" Renji said and we walked to the senkimon

"ready" I asked

"ready" Renji said back and we jumped through the Senkimon to Hueaco Mundo to save Rukia

**Yes the next chapter is done as usual the chapter is short about 1000 words but I am trying to get the story longer but I have a habit to speed through a story I hope you all still enjoy it**


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note

**Sorry for note updateing all my strorys for the time being I have no internet and will not be posting my storys for a while longer... But I will still be writing so when my internet is back I will be able to post like 8 chapters for each story**

** BDOGRULZ SIGHNING OFF FOR NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Rest for the Dead**

**Chapter-8**

**Disclaimer I do not own Bleach**

After the trip throught senkimon me and Renji were on the sands of Hueaco Mundo and Las Nochas was in sight about a few miles away from the battle ruined fortressm,"you think Rukia really is in Hueco Mundo?" Renji asked and looked over at me but I just nodded

"it's what the note said so I have to at least check on this right?" I asked and Renji nodded in agreement as we both drew our Zanpaku-to's

"you really do love her don't you?" Renji asked

"I would not have stormed heaven to get to her now would I?" I asked

"guess not but what are we doing is suicide we might not even get out of here" Renji said in an atempt to get me to stop but I ignored it and kept moving on

"I will save you...Rukia I will" I thought as I marched through the deseret of Hueco Mundo to reascue the girl of my dreams

Meanwhile in Soul Society

"captain Kurosaki did what?" Yammamoto asked

"it is as I said head captain, Captain Kurosaki and Liuetenant Renji Abarai left last night to Hueco Mundo and when check the captains quarters we found a note that said Liutenant Kuchiki was in Hueaco Mundo with the Demon Nemo" Byakuya Kuchiki explained too all the captains that were present

"what do you say we do, Head Captain" Captain Hitsugaya asked

"I am issuing an immediat order for Captains Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Histugaya, Ikkaku Maderame and as well as Liuetenants Himamori, Mastumoto,Kira-"

"hered you could use a hand old man" a demonic voice boomed throught the door and a man that they thought would never see again was standing in the doorway

"what do you want...Kenpachi Zaraki?" Yammamoto asked but the Kenpachi that was standing there was diffrent. He wore no Soul Reaper garbs but wore a tradintinal monk uniform with the belld gone and his hair down the eye patch wa still their but it was to insure that he would not kill people with his spiritual preassure

"I heared that those Demons are back and trying to kill you all" Kenpachi said and bowed to the old man infront,"i am here to assist in killing them so I may presurve my way of life"

"well we would never had expected that from you Zaraki but it seems we might be needed of your assistens" Yammamoto replied,"you may go on this mision but do not do anything stupid"

"I would not drem of it" was his reply as he turned and walked out the door

"now that we have the team settled...go!" Yammamoto ordered and they were all gone in a flash

"do you think that was wise head-captain?" Ukitake asked

"yes...it was wise, we need our strongest captain back...only he can defeat Nemo as it said in the vision the seerer had many centuries ago" Yammamoto replied as Ukitake left

Back with Ichigo and Renji

"Ichigo I think were are in some big trouble" Renji whispered as we both looked through the halls of the crumbling building for sighns of were they're keeping Rukia

"I know but we have no idea out of all these halls were she could be kept" I replied and kept running not even bothering to look back to were Renji undoutly was,"I will reascue you Rukia just hold on"

With Rukia

After the one time Nemo came and explained that I was captured and that he kill Ichigo I was devistated I could harldy even muster the streangth to leave my bed after the news I know I should not beilve any word he says but the tone and the flash in his eyes as if he was reliving the memory in his mind made t all too true for me,"why...why did he have to kill you" I thought and fresh tears came down my cheeks as I cryed myself to sleep like the last few nights.

With Ichigo and Renji

We've been running for the past hour trying to find Rukia but having no such luck in that area,"she must be in one of those Sekki Sekki rock rooms like Orihime was in" I yelled behind me to Renji who only nodded

"yeah that would narrow our search down to were you fought Espada number 4 lets go!" Renji yelled and flash infront of me then dissapered down and allyway

"dumbass that the wrong way" I murrmured and ran down the right hallway,"that idiot's going to get us both killed" and with that thought I was gone to the area were I felt a twing of energy

With Renji

"I am going to be the one to find Rukia and save the day not carrot top over there" I thought and looked behond me to find that the said carrot top was no longer there. In fact his spirit energy was over on the other side of the palace,"shit" I said and ran off in that direction but was stopped by an Axe flying past me

"did you think you saw the last of me?" a voice said that caused me too look over to see the deamon I fought released axe in hand

"How? I-I killed you?"

"you think you did but all the Demons left right before they were killed and they were healed here so you have two people vs the 300 lower demons here the hollows that are on our side and the 10 upper level demons here" she said,"now who do you think is going to leave here alive?"

"damn we are out numbered and I can hardley handle her and now she knows all my techniques" I thought as I drew Zabimaru and had him enter Shiki

"do you think your Shiki will save you any better then it did last time?" Rippā asked but made no attempt to move

"you'll be surprised by the things captains do" I yelled and swung Zabimaru around to her side but she only blocked it and charged after me so I had to make a quick dodge to the right and swung again but it only resluted in me getting thrown threw a pillar or two,"damn...I mad not come out of this alive" I thought but jumped back to battle anyway

With Ichigo

"damn Renij's in a fight I gotta help him" I thought and whent to do and run but a metalic voice stopped me

"don't think that you can get away" it said and made me turn to see a man that mad my blood boil

"you! your supossed to be dead!" I yelled and held Zangetsu out infront of me

"supossed to me is the key words...now I say we get our rematch"

"what is your name?" I asked

"Ranna, Rippā's older brother" he said and lifted his sword into the air

"your swords abiltiys won't work on me I beat it last time so I can this time" I said and he smirked witch creeped me out. Why was he smirking?

"like I would use that abilty on you I was thinking about useing my other sword abiltys mixed with my demons Bankai" Ranna said as his two swords merged and turned into a trident with black smoke coming off the spear in the center,"meet Nejibana and Korosu's mixed form" Ranna said

"fine...If your going to use two swords then ill do the same" I said and drew my other sword,"...now awaken" I intoned as black energy flew off me and surrounded me making it impossible to even get a glimps of what was happening until the black energy subsided, and what Ranna saw nearly mad his eyes pop out of socket tho he tryed to hide it. I was wearing white armor with a hole in my chest that had black lines running off the hole to my mask that had two demonic horns and percing gold eyes and the longer orange haired main I had added to the look as weel as the red cuffs of fir to my wrist and ankles,**"now I think this time...I am going to make sure you stay dead"** and before he could even blink I was infront of him and cut at his sword but all it did was throw me back

"you think that just because you have this new power that you can beat me...fool with them mixed I have the power over water and I can make this world bend to my reality" Ranna bosted

**"is thats so then it has to be like every other abilty out there and drains your spiritual preassure...lets see how long you can keep it up"** I said and if it wasn't for the mask you could see me smiling as I charged at him but he only blocked and cut my arm that instently healed and this whent one for a few unitl I raised both swords,"**...GESTUGA TENSIO!"** and with that I launched at him and forced him to dodge,"if I can get him to dodge with that then lets see him with this" I thought and charged him unitl I was right next to him and grabbed his neck,"**I want to see you dodge this"** I commanded and placed my horns infront of his face and charged them up with a red ball of energy

With the rescue Team

"what in the world is that power?" Toshiro asked as the team exited the Garganta at the enterence to Las Nochas

"I don't know but what ever it is...it's definatly hollow" Ikkakue remarked

"I-I know this spirit energy" Byakuya whispered and they looked at him

"but how do you know it?" Momo asked the captain to wich he just stood there as if reflecting on a memory

Flashback

**"Ichigo...didn't I tell you already. It's a big problem if you get yourself killed"**

"who or what are you?" Byakuya asked and the...thing chuckled

**"you want to know who I am...hahah...I have...no name!" **It yelled as it looked up and to reaveal a white mask and as he charged Byakuya and cut him diagnally acrossed the chest to wich Byakuya's respons was to Shunpo backwards but the hollow kept on him with a black Gestuga that caused Byakuya to dodge again but like last time the hollow was ready and appeared behind him and launched another Gestuga point blank that almost killed the sixth squad captain

"This power...Such twisted spirit energy...are you a hollow?"

**"who cares I don't have to tell you anything because after this your gonna **Dissapear"

End Of Flashback

"Byakuya how do you knwo this spirit energy?" Kira asked

"the bo-captain...Kurosaki. When he invaded the Soul Society and we fought...he almost died but his inner hollow saved him and almost killed me" Byakuya explained as they all looked to were the overwhelmin energy was coming from,"but this...this is more dark and controlled and without a doubt much stronger"

"I hope we don't have to fight him" Kenpachi said as he lifted his sword ontop his shoulder,"might kill me and I don't really want that"

"agreed but we might want to hurry I think captain Abarai might need some help" Kira but in and pointed to were a huge explotion came from and they saw captain Abarai come flying out with a femal not to far behind as they continued there fight in the air

"right I think we should split up Kenpachi you and Yachiru go and find were Nemo is. Captain Kuchiki go help Captain Abarai. Momo and Kira wait here and keep the Garganta open as long as you can so we can get out of here fast and I'll go help captain Kurosaki" Toshiro said

"right" they all yelled simaltainasly and were gone

With Renji

"shit this is not going well" Renji thought as he blocked a swing from Rippā's axe with Zabimaru

"It's useless to resist you are going to die here one way or the other" Rippā said and cut him acrossed the chest then kicked him down into the sands,"you are going to die"

"Hado number 33 Soukatsui" a man said and a explosive attack flew past Rippā and destroyed a pillar next to her

"who dare interfiers with my kill?" Rippā asked and looked over to were the attack came from to see a dark haired man in a captains uniform with his hand raised with smok coming from it

"I am squad six Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and by the law of the Soul Society you are to be terminated" Byakuya stated coldy as he drew his Zanpaku-to

"Captain Kuchiki thanks for saving me" Renji said as he looked at his fromer captain

"Scatter...Senbonsakura" Byakuya intoned as his sword turned into the pink flower we all no and love

"what's this?" Rippā asked ans staired off at the technique before her

"shit,shit I gotta get out of this" Ranna said and struggled in my grip so I tightened it until I heared a satifiying crack that made him scream

**"this is for my Liutenant and you calling her a bitch!"** I yelled,"**CERO!"** and with that I saw him disintegreat to nothingness,**"no fun"** and with that my armour fell of and I walked away until black and purple anergy flew everywhere and the demon was standing right their

"**You won't kill me you human skum" **Ranna yelled and lifted his weapon that morphed into a syth that was all black

"I am not a human anymore I am pure Soul Reaper now die!" I complained and lifted my Bankai blade into the air,"now will you just stay dead?" and with that I dropped the blade down and let a black Gestuga fall that completly over powered the original Mugetsu I used on Aizen to finish him off,"now maby he will stay dead" I murrmued and left to find Rukia.

**and that is the end of that chapter. I know short but hey the next chapter will have everyones fight and they will be better then ever. I got my writing mojo back and now I am new and improve if you read my story Twin Blades that I am posting as well as my FINAL REMAKE to BLEACH Time Travel Sucks. Also I am posting a new chapter to Orange Haired Reaper and for thos who don't know what it is it's pasically the original story but Rukia and Ichigo's roles are swiched in the story as for Twin Blades you will have to find out by reading it**


End file.
